Yours Truly
by Sussy Diamond
Summary: Pd4 wants something, and he wants it now. Will Dauragon let him get away with it? Please, read and find out...I'm no good at summaries. Yaoi, lemon, one shot, Pd4Dauragon, PWP. OOC I guess...


A/N:

This spawned from an argument my friend and I had over who would be the uke in a Pd-4/Dauragon pairing. I voted Pd-4. Obviously I lost. She proved in by playing survival mode. Dauragon bitch slapped someone, and everyone knows only ukes bitch slap. Pd-4 was the epitome of manlinesssnort. Anyways, flame if you want, they will be used to burn kittens. You don't want cuddly little kittens to fry do you? No, I didn't think so…Oh! Disclaimer, I almost forgot. Blah blah blah , I don't own The Bouncer, blah blah blah…Yeah…so on with the story. LEMON AHEAD! DON"T LIKE THEN DON"T READ!

Yours Truly

Dauragon C. Mikado was sitting impatiently at the computer console of the control room. The damned thing was taking forever to boot up. He was tapping his foot impatiently on the ground and his arms were crossed.

"Dauragon, you really should learn to be more patient. It's bad for your health to get stressed out," Pd-4 said from his stationary guard behind the blonde man.

Dauragon blew a fuse when he saw a particular little window pop up on the screen.

"Systems error my ass! Damn you Microsoft!"

He shot up out of his seat and was about to demolish the computer, but Pd-4 put his hand on Dauragon's shoulder and forced him back into his seat.

"Calm down, I'll fix it…"

Pd-4 bent over to type something into the machine. Dauragon's eyes…'wandered'.

"…wow…" Dauragon mumbled.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Nothing…nothing…"

Pd-4 typed in a few more things then backed up.

"There, this program should fix it. It could take a while though."

Dauragon nodded and crossed his legs. He sighed.

"It's too hot in here. Damn Mugetsu for trying to teleport through the air conditioner…"

Dauragon took off his trench coat, leaving him in his leather overalls with nothing underneath. Pd-4's eyes widened.

Dauragon flexed his muscular shoulders, and Pd-4 stared at him lustily.

Pd-4 couldn't take it anymore, he wanted the blonde man and he wanted him now. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Dauragon's smooth, bare shoulders.

"W-what are you doing?"

Pd-4 leaned forward and nuzzled his face against Dauragon's.

"You have no idea… how beautiful you really are…"

"What!"

Dauragon stood up and tried to get away, but backed himself up against the console, trapping himself. He tried to make a run for it, but Pd-4 held him tightly. Pd-4 licked his earlobe, making him shiver.

"I've wanted you… for so long…" Pd-4 whispered.

Dauragon continued to squirm, but he couldn't get away.

Pd-4 harshly grabbed Dauragon's arms, forcing them behind him. Dauragon cried out in pain.

"Ahh! S-stop it!"

Pd-4 forced Dauragon to turn around, so that he was bent over the console. He used his chain-link arm to tie Dauragon's arms behind his back. He unhooked the straps of his overalls, causing the entire garment to fall to the floor, leaving the blue-eyed man in nothing but his underwear. A dark purple thong…yummy…(O.o). Pd-4 trailed his hand down to Dauragon's bottom, stroking the soft flesh. Dauragon moaned lightly at Pd-4's gentle touch.

"Mmn…you like that…?

Dauragon just panted in response.

Pd-4 used his hand to explore every inch of Dauragon's skin. He leaned forward and grinded his crotch into Dauragon's bottom.

"A-Ahn!" Dauragon moaned.

Pd-4 snapped off Dauragon's underwear, leaving the man completely bare. He sucked on one of his fingers and wriggled it into the blonde's tight entrance. Dauragon clenched his eyes shut and tightened his body against the intrusion.

"Relax…" Pd-4 cooed.

Dauragon eventually loosened up. Pd-4 slowly slid his finger in and out of Dauragon.

"O-oh God…"

The white-haired man let Dauragon's arms free and reached around to grab his erection, pumping him slowly. Dauragon didn't know whether to churn his hips back onto pd-4's finger or thrust forward into his hand. He moaned loudly when pd-4 added another finger.

Pd-4 chuckled under his breath and pulled his fingers out. Dauragon whimpered in disappointment.

"Aah…don't stop…please…" Dauragon moaned.

"Funny, that's not what you were saying earlier," Pd-4 smirked.

"Well I changed my mind!"

"Whatever you say…"

Pd-4 unzipped his pants and placed the tip of his hard cock at Dauragon's tight entrance.  
Aah! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dauragon exclaimed.

"….?"

"sigh… Haven't you ever had sex before?"

"No, not really…why? Have you?"

"Not hat it's any of your business, but yes, I have. You can't do it like that or you're going to tear me open."

"….?"

"Oh my God…here…just stand back…"

Pd-4 stepped back and Dauragon turned around to face him. He then dropped to his knees. Pd-4 looked down at him.

"What are you do-AAH!"

Pd-4 practically screamed when Dauragon ran his tongue up the length of his erection. He licked a few more times then swallowed him whole. Pd-4 moaned loudly and placed his hand on Dauragon's head. After a few minutes, Pd-4 felt his body tighten.

"D-Dauragon…stop…"

The blonde haired man stopped and looked up at him, smirking. He stood up and sat on the console behind him.

"Well…?"

Pd-4 stepped forward as Dauragon laid back.

He leaned over him, with his hands on either side of him He positioned himself for entrance and moved his hips forward, pressing into Dauragon.

Dauragon moaned and arched back lightly. Pd-4 moved slowly, letting Dauragon's body get used to him. He groaned in pleasure and thrusted harder into the blue eyed man.

"Ahn! Harder!"Dauragon moaned, wrapping his legs around Pd-4's waist.

He looked up at him. Pd-4's eyes were closed in absolute bliss. Dauragon leaned up and kissed him passionately, slipping his tongue into his mouth. He moaned, creating a vibration around them. He churned his hips backward to meet Pd-4's thrusts. Pd-4 reached down between them to grab Dauragon's erection. Dauragon screamed, his body tensing up in orgasm.

"I…I'm gonna come…!"

He screamed again and released himself, spilling his seed over his abdomen.

The sudden tightness around Pd-4's manhood caused him to orgasm as well, filling Dauragon. He collapsed over the blonde, lying on his chest. He looked up at him and smiled.

"Does…does this mean you're mine…?"

Dauragon smiled back.

"I guess so…"

He wrapped an arm around Pd-4's neck and kissed him.

"Yours truly…"

END

A/N:

Sweet baby Jesus that sucked. . I can't write lemons worth a damn, fluff is more my style. Eh…whatever. Please review, it would be greatly appreciated. If you don't, I'll sic my penguins of doom on you…O.o…you laugh now but you won't when I crawl out from under your bed with a hoard of demented flightless waterfowl. --; Okaaaay then…please review.


End file.
